Webby Vanderquack
Webby Vanderquack= Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack is the granddaughter of Bentina Beakley, and is a huge fan of Scrooge McDuck and his adventures. Biography Webby Vanderquack grew up in McDuck Manor, raised by her grandmother, Bentina Beakley. Mrs. Beakley taught Webby to be prepared for any adventure, but was reluctant to actually let her go on one. Webby idolizes her grandmother's employer, Scrooge McDuck. She has committed herself to researching everything she can about him and his entire family. Webby first met the triplets when Donald Duck asked Scrooge to babysit Huey, Dewey, and Louie while Donald was away on a job interview. She was eager to befriend them, both because they were related to Scrooge and because Webby was rather lonely. Later that day, Scrooge took Webby and the triplets to Atlantis with him. When they came home, Mrs. Beakley gave Webby permission to keep accompanying Scrooge on his adventures. The next day, the triplets took Webby to Funso's Fun Zone with them. Webby tried her best to fit in, but her upbringing left her completely unprepared for a normal outing. After mistaking a ball pit for a trap she ended up trashing Funso's. Webby and the triplets were then kidnapped by the Beagle Boys. She finally embraced herself for who she is, freed herself and the triplets, and captured Ma Beagle and Bigtime Beagle. Webby and Dewey combed Scrooge's Archives at the Money Bin for information about Della Duck. All they could find was a mysterious note saying: ---- Scrooge I've taken the Spear of Selene I'm sorry Della ---- When Huey, Dewey, and Louie left for an outing without Webby (there hadn't been enough room for her on the boat), Webby met a mysterious teenager named Lena. The two of them hit it right off, and Lena invited Webby to crash Ma Beagle's birthday party with her. Ma Beagle attempted to take revenge on Webby for what happened at Funso's, but Webby and Lena escaped. Webby and Dewey once conspired to make Launchpad McQuack crash the Sunchaser on Ithiquack, home of the Greek gods. Since there was goddess named Selene, they hoped to find answers about Della Duck and the Spear of Selene there. However, Selene never owned a spear, causing Webby to realise the Spear of Selene wasn't an artefact. Webby and Lena frequently had sleepovers together. Webby and Lena each made a friendship bracelet. On one sleepover, Lena's so-called "aunt", Magica De Spell made Lena slip a cursed artefact into the Money Bin. It made some of Scrooge's treasure to turn into a ravenous money shark, which Magica named Tiffany. Magica intended for Lena to use it to get Scrooge's Number One Dime, but Lena instead destroyed it to save Webby. When F.O.W.L. agent Black Heron kidnapped Bentina Beakley out of revenge for Scrooge and Beakley defeating her 50 years ago, Scrooge and Webby went on an adventure together to save her. Over the course of the adventure, Scrooge came to realise how little he actually knew about Webby. In the scuffle with Black Heron, Webby acquired a vial of special juice that boosts bouncing. Webby still has it to this day. After he and Webby saved Mrs. Beakley, Scrooge told Webby she could call him Uncle Scrooge. During another sleepover, Lena led Webby on an expedition through Scrooge McDuck's Other Bin to find his Number One Dime. Lena opened the wrong vault in the bin and ended up in the one where Scrooge keeps a dreamcatcher that shows you your worst nightmare. Lena had a nightmare about Magica actually acquiring the dime and destroying Webby. Seeing this caused Lena to finally rebel against Magica, but by this point Magica was powerful enough to possess Lena. During a flight in the Sunchaser, Webby and the triplets searched for information about Della Duck. Scrooge McDuck finally told them everything. Della Duck had always wanted to explore the stars. Scrooge had built her a spaceship, the Spear of Selene, to commemorate the occasion of her children's birth. Della found out about it before Huey, Dewey, and Louie hatched and took it for an unauthorised test run. She was lost in a cosmic storm. Scrooge had tried his hardest to bring her back, but had difficulty communicating this to Webby and the triplets. The four of them blamed Scrooge for losing Della, causing an argument to break out. Afterwards, the triplets asked Donald to move them out of McDuck Manor. Webby did not keep a grudge with Scrooge over the argument. She was distraught when she heard Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were planning on moving from Duckburg to Cape Suzette, as, aside from her grandmother, they were the only family Webby had ever known. Webby, Launchpad, and Mrs. Beakley convinced the Ducks to make up with Scrooge. Shortly afterwards, they found out that Scrooge was in trouble from Magica De Spell. Webby suggested they find Lena to get help from her. They then discovered that Lena was actually Magica De Spell's shadow. Magica had brought her to life to serve as a spy after Scrooge had trapped Magica in his Number One Dime fifteen years ago. Webby was deeply affected by this revelation and was furious at Magica for taking her best friend away from her. When she fought against Magica, Webby's friendship bracelet brought Lena back, in spite of Magica having reabsorbed her earlier that day. Lena then sacrificed herself to protect Webby from Magica. Later, we see that Lena is now Webby's shadow. Appearance Webby is a white duck. She is about two feet tall. Webby wears a pink bow on her head. She sports a blue and pink blouse and a purple skirt. Personality Webby is adventurous and "ready for anything". However, having grown up in the mansion, she sometimes has difficulty knowing what to do in mundane situations. She appears to be easily excited, and knowledgeable on her heroes. She idolizes Scrooge McDuck and Donald Duck. When she first met the triplets, she asked them questions involving their blood type and about who is the evil triplet. Quotes * 'Hi, I'm Webby!' ---- * 'What are your blood types?! What's Donald really like?! Who's the evil triplet?' * 'What do you want to play next? Mystery Murder Island? Cannonball Fury?!' * 'To the naos! That's Greek for "temple".' * ' A perfect 1:125th scale replica of Ithaquack. And look! There's a tiny chimera on the hillside! It's so adorable I just want to slay it!' * 'Scrooge just got a new security bot, and it can melt through solid steel, and it is adorable!' * 'I know everything about you!' * 'I love it! I'm like a super-mega rubber ball of death!' * 'This is so dangerous! Whee!' * Everything's'' about learning!' * 'Each mysterious piece holds a secret. Listen closely and they'll tell you where they go!' Names in Foreign Dubs * '''Latin Spanish: Rosita Vanderquack (Translation: Rosie Vanderquack) * Japanese: ウェビー webii (Translation: Webby) Trivia Webby is 10-12 years old, around the same age as the triplets. Appearances Season 1 * Woo-oo! * Daytrip of Doom! * The Great Dime Chase! * The Beagle Birthday Breakout! * Terror of the Terra-firmians! * The House of the Lucky Gander! * The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * The Spear of Selene! * The Missing Links of Moorshire! * McMystery at McDuck McManor! * JAW$! * The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! (Silent role) * Day of the Only Child! * From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * Sky Pirates...In the Sky! * The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * The Shadow War! Season 2 * The Most Dangerous Game…Night! (To be aired) |-|Gallery= DT2017_-_Webby_Vanderquack-0.png|Webby's Original Artwork Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.53.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.53.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.53.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.53.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.55.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.55.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.55.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.55.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.56.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.56.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.56.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.57.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 9.57.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 10.02.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 10.03.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 10.03.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 10.03.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 10.04.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 10.04.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 10.04.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 10.05.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 10.05.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 10.05.29 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-09-01 at 10.05.51 AM.png The Beagle Birthday Massacre! 01.jpg The Beagle Birthday Massacre! 03.jpg DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-13.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-7.png ED5C3470-AE42-4A53-9C40-817FFD46E460.jpeg 3C87561A-8393-4815-A9D7-9C50F335B7BA.jpeg DE8B15E8-D4A5-4A4F-9E18-CA920F93BBE0.jpeg 21D27CA5-CA53-404B-A889-10BCFACD4570.jpeg 17CD3DEF-611A-40F1-AFDB-8A24695474A2.jpeg 3F24A0AD-33E6-4501-A128-35EA5F256AD9.jpeg 1591A93E-0BDD-4FA3-BE39-D0175929FFA6.jpeg 21A797DA-4F62-4274-8481-FDD96C1920E8.jpeg 2EBFFD7B-65C9-4550-97F2-2E1E316CE21B.jpeg ECD821D3-A166-4A43-9C11-F269BC2CD590.jpeg E51569BC-59EA-4F05-AF79-99597F493FCB.jpeg 625401AB-604E-4299-9508-8084186993EE.jpeg 7FE260BA-9946-44C8-90EB-43415A918A8A.jpeg 7A91B61D-5331-44E9-BEB3-8E08CC452314.jpeg ECA5142F-EF0F-4D96-9E98-06B96219E734.jpeg EDA30974-2D2E-4AD2-82F1-FFB8A3028559.jpeg Webby_Ducktales_Coloring_Page.png|Coloring Page Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Kids Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Disney Afternoon Characters